ΕΚΕΦΕ "ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΣ" ΕΡΕΥΝΑ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Kaliambos-Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Σεπτέμβριος 24 του 2017 Ως γνωστό μετά από τη δημοσίευση της εργασίας μου "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) σήμερα πια είναι γνωστό ότι η δική μου ανακάλυψη της πυρηνικής δύναμης και δομής (discovery of nuclear force and structure) ακυρώνει τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας. (EXPERIMENTS REJECT EINSTEIN). Ας σημειωθεί ότι την παραπάνω εργασία μου την παρουσίασα και σε πυρηνικό συνέδριο που έλαβε χώρα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» (2002). Εκεί παρουσίασε εργασία και ο γηραιός μαθητής του Αϊνστάιν, ο Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos, από το πανεπιστήμιο του Princeton των ΗΠΑ, τον οποίο ενημέρωσα ότι στα πυρηνικά φαινόμενα η εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν Ε = mc2 δεν ισχύει διότι το έλλειμμα μάζας δεν μετατρέπεται στην ενέργεια του φωτονίου αλλά στη μάζα του φωτονίου m = hν/c2 . (Βλέπε φωτογραφία με το μπαστούνι του δίπλα μου). Πραγματικά ύστερα από έρευνες πολλών ετών πάνω στα πειράματα της κβαντικής φυσικής το 1993 παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο φυσικής “ Frontiers of fundamental physics” την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που ακυρώνουν τα πεδία του Maxwell και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν. Ας σημειωθεί ότι εξαιτίας της δικής μου ανακάλυψης του διπολικού φωτονίου (discovery of dipole nature of photon) που με οδήγησε στη νέα ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Υλης καθώς βελτιώνει την περίφημη εξίσωση ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 των υποθέσεων του Αϊνστάιν στη νέα ολοκληρωμένη μορφή hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2, o οργανωτές του παγκοσμίου συνεδρίου M. Barone και F. Selleri μου προσέφεραν ως έπαθλο ένα δίσκο με τον Έλληνα ατομικό φιλόσοφο, το ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟ. (Disc-jpg). Στη συνέχεια μετά από 10 χρόνια συστηματικής έρευνας πάνω στα πειράματα της βαθιάς μη ελαστικής σκέδασης και των μαγνητικών ροπών του πρωτονίου και του νετρονίου δημοσίευσα ύστερα από την αναβίωση των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού τη νέα εργασία μου toy 2003 και ακολούθησαν πολυάριθμα άρθρα μου που δημοσιεύτηκαν στη WIKIA όπως λόγου χάρη δυο από τα πολύ σημαντικά άρθρα που κατέχουν την πρώτη θέση στο διαδίκτυο είναι το “Discovery of nuclear force and structure” και το “New structure of protons and neutrons”. Με λίγα λόγια η νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων που δίδεται από τη σχέση Proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons Neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838,68 electrons με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη της ισχυρής ηλεκτρομαγνητικής δύναμης που οφείλεται στην αλληλεπίδραση των κατανομών των φορτίων στα νουκλεόνια εξαιτίας των 9 φορτισμένων κουάρκ στο πρωτόνιο και 12 φορτισμένων κουάρκ στο νετρόνιο. Μετά από εκείνη την εργασία μου όπου απέδειξα ότι η πυρηνική δύναμη και η δομή του πυρήνα δεν οφείλονται σε υποθετικές δυνάμεις λαθεμένων θεωριών αλλά σε ισχυρές ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις και σε συνδυασμό και με την ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-‘Υλης η παγκόσμια ηλεκτρονική εγκυκλοπαίδεια στο internet ίδρυσε νέα επιστημονική εγκυκλοπαίδεια στο όνομά μου με την επωνυμία “Lefteris Kaliambos Wiki”. Τελικά σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί άρχισαν να δέχονται ότι στη φύση δεν υπάρχουν οι υποθετικές δυνάμεις των θεωριών αλλά μόνο οι δυνάμεις των νόμων της βαρύτητας και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού που κατάφερα να τις ενοποιήσω. (Discovery of unified forces). Λόγου χάρη επιλέγοντας στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα « Η εκδίκηση του Νεύτωνα» διαβάζουμε ότι ο κόσμος μας δεν δομείται από τις υποθετικές δυνάμεις των θεωριών αλλά από τις δυνάμεις των νόμων της βαρύτητας και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Ωστόσο μια χρονιά νωρίτερα (2002) χωρίς να γνωρίζω ότι υπάρχει στην Ελλάδα ισχυρό κατεστημένο των θεωριών απέναντι στην έρευνα και τα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής, είχα την τιμή να παρουσιάσω την εργασία μου "Nuclear structure...electromagnetism" στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» όπου με έκπληξη παρατήρησα ότι παρότι το κτίριο έχει την ονομασία «ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΣ» εντούτοις ένα μέρος των ηλικιωμένων συνέδρων εγκατέλειψε την αίθουσα του κτιρίου τη στιγμή μάλιστα που παρουσίαζα αποδείξεις με μαθηματικές σχέσεις ότι τα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής απορρίπτουν τις υποθέσεις της σχετικής κίνησης (σχετικότητα) και επιβεβαιώνουν το μέγα ατομικό φιλόσοφο ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟ. (Τα πειράματα που απορρίπτουν τον Αϊνστάιν). Το γεγονός ότι η δομή των πυρήνων οφείλεται στις πολύ ισχυρές ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere φαίνεται καθαρά και στην εργασία μου “ Charge distribution in nucleons able to create the nuclear structure” που παρουσίασα στο 14ο πανελλήνιο συνέδριο πυρηνικής φυσικής του 2004. Σε εκείνο το συνέδριο παρουσιάστηκαν 48 εργασίες πυρηνικής φυσικής και η εργασία μου έχει καταχωρισθεί στις σελίδες 295 έως 304 του βιβλίου πρακτικών με τίτλο "HNPS Advances in nuclear physics". Πάντως τα πρακτικά του συνεδρίου του 2002 με τίτλο 12th SYMPOSIUM OF THE HELLENIC NUCLEAR PHYSICS SOCIETY NCSR “Demokritos”, Athens, May 10-11, 2002 εκδόθηκαν και σε ηλεκτρονική μορφή την οποία ασφαλώς χρησιμοποιούσα μαζί με το video της παρουσίασης σε δημοσιεύσεις και άλλων επιστημονικών εργασιών μου. Δυστυχώς την Άνοιξη του 2017 όταν αντιμετώπισα στο Υπουργείο Παιδείας την άρνηση του ΔΣ του ΙΕΠ για τη βελτίωση των βιβλίων της φυσικής Λυκείου επικαλούμενος όχι μόνο τα πειράματα της κβαντικής και πυρηνικής φυσικής που απορρίπτουν τον Αϊνστάιν αλλά και τα πρακτικά του συνεδρίου του 2003 , τότε με έκπληξη διαπίστωσα ότι η ηλεκτρονική μορφή των πρακτικών του 2003 χάθηκε από το διαδίκτυο, και δεν γνωρίζω αν εξαφανίστηκε και το κανονικό βιβλίο των πρακτικών που θα έπρεπε να τηρείται στα αρχεία του ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» όπως τηρείται και στο αρχείο μου. Λόγου χάρη αν κάποιος σήμερα επιλέξει στο διαδίκτυο το θέμα “NEW STRUCTURE OF PROTONS AND NEUTRONS-WIKIA” εκεί θα εκπλαγεί διότι ενώ θα με δει στη φωτογραφία να παρουσιάζω την εργασία μου του 2002 στο NCSR DEMOKRITOS (2002), εντούτοις για τα πρακτικά του συνεδρίου τα οποία μέχρι την Άνοιξη του 2017 φαίνονταν στο διαδίκτυο, θα δει τη φράση page not found. Δηλαδή εδώ συμβαίνει η μεγάλη αντίφαση ανάμεσα στο video της παρουσίασης και των εξαφανισμένων πρακτικών του συνεδρίου. Βέβαιο με αυτό το πονηρό σχέδιο διαγραφής των πρακτικών από το διαδίκτυο ο κάθε ανυποψίαστος φυσικός που διαβάζει τα άρθρα μου στο διαδίκτυο και βλέπει τη φράση page not found θα νομίσει ότι εγώ ψεύδομαι που αναφέρομαι στην ηλεκτρονική έκδοση των πρακτικών με αποτέλεσμα να είμαι υποχρεωμένος να ελέγξω από την αρχή όλα τα πολυάριθμα άρθρα μου (άνω των 720) και να καταφύγω στην ηλεκτρονική μορφή της δημοσιευμένης εργασίας μου του 2003. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ενώ θα μπορούσα να χρησιμοποιήσω την ηλεκτρονική μορφή της ίδιας της δημοσίευσης της εργασίας μου του 2003, εντούτοις προτιμούσα ως Έλληνας πολίτης να χρησιμοποιώ την παρουσίαση της εργασίας μου στο Ελληνικό συνέδριο του 2002 για να τιμήσω την επιστήμη και την έρευνα της Ελλάδας, χωρίς βέβαια να γνωρίζω ότι κάποιος από τους Έλληνες ερευνητές της λεγόμενης Ελληνικής Εταιρείας Πυρηνικής Φυσικής θα διέγραφε κάποια μέρα όλες τις τότε 32 εργασίες άλλων ερευνητών του συνεδρίου. Και εδώ τίθεται το μέγα ερώτημα μια τέτοια διαγραφή εργασιών από το διαδίκτυο από κάποιο φυσικό (που είναι υπάλληλος και εργάζεται στο δημόσιο) αν υπάγεται σε πειθαρχικές διατάξεις ή ακόμη και στις ποινικές διατάξεις περί ηλεκτρονικού εγκλήματος, διότι δεν πρόκειται για κάποιο προσωπικό άρθρο αλλά για πρακτικά ενός πανελληνίου συνεδρίου όπου για μια σειρά ετών από το 2002 έως το 2017 μέσω του διαδικτύου το διάβαζαν πολλοί ερευνητές και θα μπορούσαν μέσω της κριτικής όλων των 32 εργασιών της πυρηνικής φυσικής να εμπλουτίσουν τις γνώσεις τους για την προώθηση της πυρηνικής έρευνας. Δηλαδή αν κάποιος που γνώριζε ότι για πολλά έτη τα πρακτικά ενός συνεδρίου υπήρχαν στο διαδίκτυο και σήμερα δεν υπάρχουν θα μπορούσε ακόμη να υποθέσει πως κάποια μη επιστημονικά άρθρα δημοσιεύτηκαν κατά λάθος ώστε να εκθέτουν την επιστημονική έρευνα του ΕΚΕΦΕ "Δημόκριτος". Κάτω λοιπόν από μια τέτοια πιθανή δυσφήμιση αν καταφύγω στη δικαιοσύνη και διαταχθεί να γίνει ΕΔΕ σίγουρα θα αποδειχθεί ότι ο σκοπός της διαγραφής των πρακτικών από το διαδίκτυο έγινε όχι για υπηρεσιακούς ή τεχνικούς λόγους, αλλά για λόγους που έχουν σχέση με την απόρριψη των λαθεμένων θεωριών οι οποίες χρησιμοποιήθηκαν από κάποιους «ερευνητές» στο έπακρο για τη δημοσίευση εργασιών που οδήγησαν σε υψηλά αξιώματα της υπαλληλικής καριέρας τους. (Αϊνστάιν κατεστημένο). Άλλωστε το ίδιο συνέβη και με τον διάσημο μαθηματικό τον Καραθεοδωρή που υπήρξε δάσκαλος του Αϊνστάιν. Όταν το 1904 αναγορεύτηκε διδάκτορας στο Πανεπιστήμιο του Γκέτινγκεν, τότε ήρθε στην Ελλάδα για να εργαστεί αλλά το Ελληνικό κατεστημένο τον έστειλε στην επαρχία, και απογοητευμένος γύρισε στο Γκέτινγκεν. (Όταν ο Αϊνστάιν υποκλίθηκε στον Κωνσταντίνο Καραθεοδωρή). Στα πλαίσια λοιπόν ενός νέου κατεστημένου όταν την Άνοιξη του 2017 με το από 18 Απριλίου του 2017 αίτημά μου προς το Υπουργείο Παιδείας ζήτησα τη βελτίωση των βιβλίων φυσικής του Λυκείου, τότε το ΔΣ του ΙΕΠ του Υπουργείου Παιδείας αρνήθηκε να προτείνει τη βελτίωσή τους κυρίως ως προς τα λάθη της θεωρίας της σχετικότητας με τον ισχυρισμό ότι τα συγκεκριμένα πειράματα της διάσπασης β που ακυρώνουν τη θεωρία ανήκουν στην κατηγορία της παραφιλολογίας. Έτσι αναγκάστηκα να κοινοποιήσω το αίτημα όχι μόνο στον Υπουργό Παιδείας ως φυσικό με βαθιές γνώσεις στη φυσική, αλλά και στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» όπου ο νέος διευθυντής ως γνώστης της μοριακής βιοφυσικής γνωρίζει σίγουρα ότι τα πειράματα της διάσπασης β απορρίπτουν τη θεωρία της σχετικής κίνησης του Αϊνστάιν. Κατά συνέπεια ο ισχυρισμός της απόρριψης του αιτήματός μου ως παραφιλολογία από το ΔΣ του ΙΕΠ δεν μπορούσε να ευσταθεί, αφού και τα ίδια τα μέλη του ΔΣ με την απλή χρήση ενός υπολογιστή θα μπορούσαν να διαπιστώσουν ότι τα αξιόλογα πειράματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής την απορρίπτουν τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας και επιβεβαιώνουν τον ατομικό φιλόσοφο Δημόκριτο. Σύμφωνα με τη ΒΙΚΙΠΑΙΔΕΙΑ το Εθνικό Κέντρο Έρευνας Φυσικών Επιστημών «Δημόκριτος» αποτελεί ερευνητικό κέντρο της Ελλάδας, απασχολεί περισσότερους από 1000 ερευνητές, μηχανικούς, τεχνικούς και διοικητικό προσωπικό, και εστιάζει το ενδιαφέρον του σε μια σειρά από πεδία των φυσικών επιστημών. Το Κέντρο ξεκίνησε τη λειτουργία του το 1959 υπό το όνομα Κέντρο Πυρηνικής Έρευνας “Δημόκριτος”, προς τιμή του Έλληνα φιλοσόφου Δημόκριτου και είναι ένα αυτοδιοικούμενο νομικό πρόσωπο, υπό την εποπτεία της Γενικής Γραμματείας Έρευνας και Τεχνολογίας του Υπουργείου Παιδείας. Στα πλαίσια λοιπόν αυτής της εξάρτησης του ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» από το Υπουργείο Παιδείας, και ενώ θα περίμενε κάποιος το ΕΚΕΦΕ « Δημόκριτος» να απαντήσει σύμφωνα με την υπαλληλική δεοντολογία για την επιβεβαίωση του γνωστού πειράματος της διάσπασης β, εντούτοις με ένα περίεργο τρόπο εξαφανίστηκαν από το διαδίκτυο τα πρακτικά ολόκληρου του συνεδρίου που έλαβε χώρα το 2002. Ας σημειωθεί ότι μια παρόμοια προσπάθεια ηλεκτρονικής υποβάθμισης συνέβη και με την εργασία μου που αναφέρεται στα λάθη από το Στάνταρ Μοντέλο όπου κάποιος ανώνυμος έγραψε σκόπιμα ασυνάρτητες φράσεις για να φανεί ότι οι εργασίες μου δεν έχουν καμία επιστημονική αξία. (ΣΤΑΝΤΑΡ ΜΟΝΤΕΛΟ Ηλεκτρονικό έγκλημα). Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι η διαγραφή όλων των 32 εργασιών του 2002 από το διαδίκτυο δεν τιμά όχι μόνο το ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» αλλά και την ίδια την Ελλάδα όπου γεννήθηκε η δημοκρατία και ο ελεύθερος τρόπος σκέψης στη διάδοση των νέων ιδεών. Ως γνωστό οι πρωτοπόροι της φυσικής επιστήμης όπως ο Γαλιλαίος και ο Νεύτων μας δίδαξαν τον τρόπο της έρευνας πάνω στην περιγραφή των φυσικών φαινομένων, αφού στην προσπάθειά τους να ερμηνεύσουν τα φαινόμενα χρησιμοποίησαν διάφορες μεθόδους έρευνας παρότι το κατεστημένο των τότε άκυρων φιλοσοφικών σκέψεων ήταν πολύ ισχυρό απέναντι στην έρευνά τους . Σήμερα οι επιστήμονες όλου του κόσμου έχοντας εντοπίσει τα προβλήματα της πυρηνικής φυσικής και της σχετικότητας διαθέτουν ένα μεγάλο ποσοστό του χρόνου τους για να αντλήσουν πληροφορίες και συμπεράσματα άλλων επιστημόνων και φυσικά η αναζήτηση γίνεται στα βιβλία και στο διαδίκτυο όπου με κριτικές έχουμε την τεράστια πρόοδο της επιστήμης. Αντίθετα η διαγραφή των πρακτικών ενός συνεδρίου από το διαδίκτυο και μάλιστα από ένα κέντρο που έχει τη φήμη της έρευνας χάρη στον ατομικό φιλόσοφο ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟ μας παραπέμπει στις εποχές του κατεστημένου της εποχής του Γαλιλαίου όπου καθηγητής της αστρονομίας αρνήθηκε να κοιτάξει μέσω του τηλεσκοπίου τους δορυφόρους του πλανήτη Δία. Category:Fundamental physics concepts